


Blind Date

by Kiki_Keeks



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blind Date, Drinking, F/M, Sexual Tension, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_Keeks/pseuds/Kiki_Keeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie and Crane meet each other on a blind date set up by Jenny and Joe. After Crane's failed marriage to Katrina, can he allow himself to love again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. War

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt an fanfic. I just couldn't get over the S3 ending and had to write an alternative story where Abbie and Crane can stop being so stubborn and worried about stopping an impending apocalypse. Apologies for any grammatical errors.

Abbie was going to kill Jenny when she got home from all of this. She sat alone at the bar, sipping on a frozen margarita, imagining the ways she could hide the body where no one would find it. A damn good FBI agent surely could get away with murder easier than the average criminal, right?

“You must be Abigail Mills.” Abbie looked up to see a very tall, very handsome British man in front of her and immediately forgot about being mad at Jenny. “Yes, I’m Abbie,” she replied when she was able to find her voice again, holding out her hand by way of greeting.

“My name is Ichabod Crane. Very pleased to make your acquaintance.” Crane grabbed for Abbie’s hand, but instead of shaking it, turned it in his hand and pressed a kiss against it before bowing low, causing Abbie to blush uncharacteristically. She was glad it wouldn’t show in the dim lighting.

“Shall we request a table? I previously called the proprietor of this establishment to inform him of our arrival and need of a reservation.” Crane, who couldn’t take his eyes of Abbie, said slowly. He wasn’t sure he had wanted to come tonight, but his best friend and co-worker, Joe, assured him it would be a good thing to “get back on the market” after his failed marriage to Katrina.

Crane had never been on a blind date before and would have been perfectly happy to keep it that way, but after months of Joe bothering him, he decided to go through with it simply to quiet the young man. Joe had assured him that his new girlfriend’s sister might catch his attention, and so far he’d been absolutely right. She looked absolutely breathtaking in a form-fitting black pencil skirt and deep green blouse paired with black high heels. Her hair fell off her shoulders in gentle waves and she looked completely flawless. Her brown skin looked warm and inviting, and Crane swallowed as, for just a brief moment, he imagined running his hands down her arms and leaning his head into her neck to taste her. 

He blinked and remembered himself. He noted her short stature in comparison with his tall, lanky form, but she still looked every bit in charge and confident. She clearly was not someone to be trifled with, and she deserved his full attention, he scolded himself mentally.

“I’ve heard this place has the best steak sandwiches in town,” Abbie said in reply, as she offered to hand to Crane’s outstretched one. As he led her to the hostess, who quickly seated them, Abbie realized she might not need to kill her sister after all. As soon as she had laid her eyes on Crane, she felt a strange sense of familiarity wash over her, and all of her nerves vanished. Abbie had been sure tonight was going to be a disaster after Jenny told her that her new boyfriend Joe had a cute but quirky friend he wanted to set up on a blind date and Jenny had offered her as a suggestion.

Abbie considered Crane as he made sure to pull out her chair for her to sit in before they were handed their menus and told about the specials. Her initial impression was that he must take himself too seriously. He stood too straight and spoke too much like someone from the colonial era. Although Jenny warned her that Crane was a little strange, to see it in person caught Abbie off guard a little. But that thought had only lasted for a second. As soon as he had touched her hand, it was like a rod of lightning had struck her. She immediately felt at ease and was able to focus on her attraction to the man standing in front of her. He looked like a model on a magazine cover in his fitted grey dress pants, dark blue dress shirt, and black tie. His blue eyes cut into her brown ones, and she had to look away to stop herself from staring. Jenny definitely hadn’t done a great job of accurately describing how attractive Crane was. She made a mental note to address that with Jenny later.

“So you work with Joe at the university, correct?” Abbie questioned.

“I teach revolutionary history, yes. I’ve always had a passion for the founding of our country,” Crane responded. “Joe informs me you are an officer of the law?”

“I work for the FBI. I finished my training at Quantico a few months ago, so it’s still new, but it’s exciting. I love it.”

“Well Joe mentioned that I would be well served to behave myself lest I find out what it is like to be taken down by one of Sleepy Hollow’s finest. I have no doubt that his warning was accurate.” Crane took a sip of his beer and regarded Abbie carefully.

Abbie smirked as she replied “Joe hasn’t seen anything. I thought I might have to show him a few of the FBI physical training exercises in retaliation for this blind date idea, but now I’m not sure. Maybe it’s this margarita talking, but you don’t seem like the worst way to spend a few hours on a Friday night.”

Crane blushed as his thoughts again found their way to imagining himself running his hands over Abbie’s skin. How would she react to him licking her neck and peppering her with kisses? How he would slowly unbutton that green blouse and run his hands over her-

“Sorry, I just realize how that sounded. That’s not what I meant. I don’t have any expectations about tonight.” Abbie interrupted Crane’s thoughts. “I hope I don’t come across as desperate. I certainly didn’t agree to tonight looking for a booty call or anything.”

“Of course not! No, I never entertained that idea. Truth be told, I feel the same. I am hoping I do not seem desperate myself. I am sure Joe told you I am recovering from a failed marriage. I, myself, do not have any expectations about tonight either. I agreed to this to quiet Joe. He has been quite persistent about me dating again for months. I thought this might keep him at bay for some time.”

Abbie was amused by Crane’s reaction. She was sure she saw him blush, and the way he looked at her without really looking, she figured he was imagining what a few hours on a Friday night with her might be like. Although she wasn’t sure she even had time to be dating someone right now, given her job, now that she agreed to go on this date, she planned to have fun. In that spirit, she decided to choose her words carefully, so she nodded. “Well. A few hours with me on a Friday night might help with that.”

Crane choked on his beer, coughing and sputtering. He decided he would definitely need another drink to keep his imagination in check. He was almost certain that Abbie looked pleased with herself, as if she was playing with him. He was sure it was more likely that she felt bad for him, the poor fool that she was tricked into suffering though a boring date with, when she probably had much better things to be doing. As their waitress came back around to check on them, Crane ordered another beer, hoping it would help him calm down.

“I would like another margarita, please,” Abbie said sweetly. Maybe she was too busy with her new job. Maybe she didn’t have the best track record when it came to dating. But right then and there, she didn’t care. Maybe it really was the margarita.

The conversation flowed naturally after that, Crane entertaining Abbie with tales of George Washington and Betsy Ross fighting the redcoats. Abbie hadn’t laughed so hard in a long time, and Crane, for his part, forgot about his heartbreak over Katrina for a few hours.

At the conclusion of the evening, the pair decided to walk home since the weather could be accurately described as a perfect June evening, quiet and warm, and neither was quite ready to end the date. Crane considered how devastated he had been as his marriage ended nine months ago. How difficult it had been for him to pick up the pieces and continue on with his new normal of going though life as a single man. Despite the difficulty, tonight had been surprisingly easy. He had forgotten how nice it was to have dinner with someone who wasn’t simply checking up on him to make sure he was eating properly. Or checking to make sure he had done the wash so that he had clean clothes to wear.

“Miss Mills, I find I have had quite a lovely time with you this evening, despite my earlier reservations about the entire concept of a blind date. I see now that my friend Joe has excellent taste in women, and I am pleased that I agreed to coming tonight.”

Abbie, who had stopped walking as she was arrested by those eyes, the color of the ocean on a sunny day, looked up at Crane. She hadn’t entirely noticed the height difference between them earlier in the evening as she was admiring the well-dressed man before her. Now, she realized she had to angle her neck up to really look at Crane.

“That’s true, he does.” Abbie smiled widely. “I also had a good time, despite my desire to be anywhere else but here at the start of the night.”

Crane kept Abbie laughing, sometimes at his jokes, and sometimes at him and his eccentricities, as they continued their walk in the warm night air. After what seemed like only a few minutes, the pair had arrived at Abbie’s home. Abbie hesitated at the walk and considered Crane for a moment. She really hadn’t wanted to go on this date, but had lost an arm wrestle with Jenny after stating she was so confident in her brute strength that she would go on said date if she lost. (Jenny had laughed for some time about that one, and Abbie wasn’t entirely certain she hadn’t used some type of performance enhancing mechanism, but that’s neither here nor there.)

After a moment, Abbie decided she hadn’t had such a fun night since long before she started training at Quantico and she quickly decided to extend the evening. “I think I have a few beers in the fridge, and probably a chess board around somewhere. Do you have any interest?”

Crane smiled a goofy smile. “Are you certain? I am told that my skill in the game of chess is second to none. I have also been told that I am not the most gracious winner.”

Abbie turned without another word and walked in her house. At the door, she paused and looked behind her. “I’m not worried. I have no intention of allowing you to win.” She tossed her heels on the mat by the door, and walked over to the fridge to open two beers.

Crane nearly fell over. He had certainly met his match in this Miss Mills. It was clear she could go toe to toe with anyone without flinching, and she looked so inviting while doing it. Crane had watched Abbie’s shapely legs walk over to the fridge. He had stared at her lips as she took a long, slow drag from the beer bottle. In that moment, he lost all capability of speech or rational thought. He couldn’t remember why he was standing at the door or what day it was. He felt as if she had some sort of witch’s spell cast over him, but he was completely and thoroughly entranced by this woman.

Abbie placed her hands on the counter in her kitchen and arched an eyebrow at Crane, waiting. Crane then remembered why he was standing at the door, but didn’t understand why he was still standing there. He closed the door behind him and in response to Abbie, arched his eyebrow in a way that Abbie, somehow, immediately recognized as a look that fit the very essence of Crane.

“Consider yourself warned, Miss Mills. I am a scholar of war.” Crane took the beer reserved for him and sat down the table in the kitchen.


	2. Bring It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up next for Ichabbie: date #2 and some backstory on why the marriage failed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been great! Thanks for all the kudos and support. I hope you enjoy the second chapter.

“Hold on. You stayed out with him until 2 am?”

“Well, technically, we weren’t out. We were in. And, yes, we had a rather heated game of chess that lasted until then.” Abbie shook her head over her lunch date with Jenny, arranged for Saturday afternoon in advance, so that Jenny could pester Abbie for all the details of her date.

“That’s what you’re calling it now? Either way, I’m impressed it lasted until 2 am! I knew you guys would get along fine, but wow. I’m not sure Joe and I have even lasted until 2 on our craziest nights, which can get awfully crazy. He likes to do this thing where he-”

“Jenny, stop! I don’t need to hear any of the details between you and Joe!” Abbie held up her hand quickly. She learned early on with Jenny that some stories needed to be stopped before it was too late. “And besides, we really were playing chess. You should see this guy’s confidence – he’s downright smug when he thinks he has the upper hand.”

“Well, still. You must have had a good time if you were with him until 2. And he must have had an awful time if it meant he had to keep his hands off you. You looked fierce yesterday. Especially for someone who didn’t want to go in the first place.”

Abbie paused. “Wait a minute, how do you know what I was wearing? I didn’t send you any pictures.”

Jenny took a large bite of her sandwich just then, which earned her a warning punch from Abbie. After swallowing, she said, “Okay, so I may have been in the neighborhood and may have stumbled into the same location as you. Purely coincidence.”

Abbie grinned at her sister. “If you think I believe that line of bull, you’re dumber than you look. You just couldn’t wait to see the results of your matchmaking, is what it actually was.”

“That’s how you’re going to talk to your sister who just set you up on the best date of your life? Good thing you found The One already, because I would never set you up again with a single, handsome man if that’s my thanks.” Jenny shrugged nonchalantly at her sister’s incredulous look.

“The One? Really? After one date?”

Jenny replied quickly, “I saw how he looked at you. He practically was undressing you at dinner. You clearly have him eating out of the palm of your hand. And don’t think I didn’t notice that you wore your good luck blouse.”

Abbie slowly smiled as her response. Jenny nodded and said, “when are you seeing him again?”

“This Friday.”

Jenny chuckled as she said, “Make sure you get your Brazilian wax done before then,” then ducked as a french fry was thrown her way.

*****************************

At precisely 8 pm, Abbie answered the knock on her door to find Crane standing there, all tall and perfect posture, with a bouquet of yellow roses in his hands.

“Miss Mills, these are for you. You look lovely.” Crane stared for a bit too long at Abbie, who was wearing in a satin gray dress with spaghetti straps. The dress hugged all her curves and emphasized her backside. She kept her makeup and jewelry light and wore her hair in her natural curls. She did choose to wear her tallest navy blue platform heels this time, which did little to equalize the height difference.

“Thank you,” Abbie said as she accepted the flowers. “Let me just go put these in a vase before we go.” As Abbie turned around to do just that, Crane caught view of her from behind. This time his focus was not on her shapely legs as his eyes never got that far south. Pitifully, Crane realized after some time, he was rooted to the spot as he lost control of his thoughts. He’d never felt such a physical attraction to anyone as he did right now. Abbie was so different from his ex-wife, Katrina. Where Katrina had been all skin and bones, Abbie had delicious curves. Where Katrina had been pale and almost sickly in appearance, Abbie was obviously healthy and in shape and so breathtaking in her beauty.

“Crane? Are you just going to stand at my front door?” Abbie called as she gave him a goofy look.

For what seemed like the hundredth time in her presence, Crane colored as he stepped inside quickly, shutting the door behind him. He straightened and adjusted his tie and suit coat. “My apologies, Miss Mills. My thoughts were…elsewhere.”

“I can see that. If you’re trying to find a way to get me to back out of our plans for the night, there’s no way. I earned it.” Abbie emphatically stated. As punishment for both his loss in chess and for him lecturing her thoroughly on something about Alexander Hamilton’s grating voice (to be honest, she stopped listening after about 10 minutes), Abbie insisted on taking Crane to the Broadway musical, Hamilton.

“I would never endeavor to deny you your moment of triumph. I simply was distracted. Has anyone ever told you that dress is very nice?”

Abbie looked down. “This old thing?” She smiled as she said, “Thanks. I’m glad you like it.”

In true gentlemen’s form, Crane suffered quietly through the production, never once complaining. Though if he were being honest, he rather enjoyed himself. Abbie obviously was entertained, and she even brushed her hand upon his thigh a few times. In those moments Crane allowed his mind to wander. He found himself imagining all the ways he would remove that gray dress. What might be underneath. How Abbie would breathe his name in a moment of pleasure. Crane realized he must have spent more time fantasizing than he thought, because before he knew it, it was time to go.

Afterwards, Crane wasn’t quite ready for the night to end, so he suggested getting a slice of pie at a local diner, to which Abbie agreed. They walked the few blocks over to the diner and were immediately seated at a table.

After their waitress, Sophie, took their orders for apple pie a’la mode, Abbie dared to ask Crane his opinion of the play. “Well,” Crane began cautiously, “I am no fan of Alexander Hamilton, as you are undoubtedly aware. Despite my reservations, I thought the play was well written and performed. I found, however, that I took more interest in watching your lovely brown eyes light up as you enjoyed yourself more than the actual play itself.”

Abbie smiled and said, “Wow, Crane, always with the compliments. That must be how you got Katrina to marry you.”

Abbie’s eyes widened as she realized what she had said. Immediately, she said, “I’m sorry, Crane. I didn’t mean to bring up the subject of your ex-wife. I’m sorry if that’s a sore topic of conversation. I wasn’t thinking when I spoke. I just meant that you pay close attention to little details, and it’s nice.”

Crane waved her off. “It has done no harm, Miss Mills. Although I was upset upon reaching the conclusion of my marriage, as would be expected, I understand now that some things, while they may seem terrible at first, may come to be seen as positive in their due time.”

Abbie nodded. “As long as we’re on the subject, do you mind if I ask what happened?”

Crane hesitated. He felt as if he owed some loyalty to Katrina to tell the history as favorably for her as he could, but it just wasn’t in his heart to give her any benefit anymore. In front of him was a smart, driven, funny, beautiful woman who deserved the full truth. If she decided she didn’t want to be a part of his life as a result of his failed previous relationship, he’d simply have to find a way to live with that.

Abbie picked up on his cues. “It’s alright if it’s still too difficult to discuss. It’s really none of my business. I just thought it might help to talk about it.”

“Your kindness is much appreciated. No, you should hear it at some point. I just hope you do not think less of me.”

Abbie regarded those piercing blue eyes with determination. “Crane,” she began with a tone that implied she was serious and he better listen, “A marriage takes two to work. While I don’t know the details, Jenny told me that Joe said Katrina wasn’t willing to work on your marriage. Whatever happened, I’m certain you tried your best to find a solution before allowing that the marriage was over. I respect that. I also respect a man who knows when to quit. So whatever you are about to tell me will not change my opinion of who you are. I’ve seen enough to know you are someone who deserves to be treated well. So, please, tell me if you want, don’t if you don’t, but don’t choose not to tell me because you are afraid of my reaction.”

Crane smiled and touched Abbie’s hand. “Thank you,” he began. “The best way to describe how it all went wrong is to start by describing how it began.”

“Katrina was a friend met in college. She became close with me and my best friend at the time, Abraham. After only a few months, Abraham proposed to Katrina and she accepted. Abraham was always a little reckless with the matters of the heart and fell in love far too quickly and far too often. After a few months, during which Katrina stalled in making any concrete wedding plans, she came to me and confessed that she could not proceed to marry Abraham because she was falling for me. Despite my better judgment, I told Abraham of our conversation when it became clear that Katrina would not.

Abraham became enraged and accused me of stealing Katrina from him, of plotting his misery while playing the part of his best friend. Of course, none of it was true, but his heart was broken. He decided to transfer schools and move away. I have not heard anything from him since.”

“That’s terrible.” Abbie interjected. She could see the pain in Crane’s eyes and wanted nothing more than to hug away the pain, to tell him that you cannot help what your heart desires. Instead, she said nothing further and allowed him to continue.

“Katrina and I began our courtship after we realized that Abraham had truly left and did not intend to pursue Katrina any further. We married a year later, after graduating from college. We were happy for some time, but Katrina began to indicate that she desired children. For months I tried to persuade her to wait, that I was not ready to take that step. I had just gotten my first full-time teaching position and I wanted to settle into that fully before starting a family. Katrina became resentful of me not long after that. She felt that I was depriving her of her desires for my own selfish reasons.

About a year after we had married, Katrina began acting strangely. She began keeping an unusual amount of fresh herbs and other organic substances around the house. She assured me that she was only using natural supplements in an attempt to be healthy for when she finally conceived a child. There was something she wasn’t telling me, I know now, but at the time it seemed something that Katrina would do, so did not question her further.

A few months after she began using these natural supplements, she came to me and told me that she had gotten pregnant. For two months, she did nothing but prepare. She quit her job, prepared a nursery, shopped for all manner of baby items, and began a list of names. I am not sure why, but I did not feel excitement and did not participate as much as Katrina would have liked me to. There were days she would scream at me as soon as I arrived home from work. She began to question my faithfulness to her and my love for her, all of which I proclaimed were as much intact as they were on the day of our wedding. During this time, Katrina also began to withdraw from me. When she was not screaming, she was in seclusion in the nursery, reciting what I thought were prayers. Now I realize they may well have been incantations. This would continue for hours. Sometimes I would not see her at all after work until I gave up and went to bed for the evening.

One day, I came home to find her, eyes red from crying, sitting in the kitchen waiting for my return. On that day, she told me she had lost the baby. When I tried to comfort her, she told me that she felt that I was not invested in our marriage and that she could not continue like that. She had already seen a lawyer and had divorce papers prepared. She told me that her bags were already packed and she was moving out of our home and in with some women’s group while she figured out what to do. As much as I tried to convince her otherwise, she had already decided, and she would not be deterred.

I found out a few months later that she had actually moved in with a group of witches. They actually practice witchcraft. I understand they put some kind of a curse on me, though I am not privy to the details. Our divorce became final nine months ago, and I have since been told that Katrina is now living with Abraham and is pregnant with his child. I am not certain if that is entirely true; Katrina will no longer speak with me.”

“Oh, Crane. I’m so sorry. If dating is too hard and you aren’t ready, just say so. I will understand completely. I’ll still be there for you if you need a friend.” Abbie grabbed Crane’s hand then and squeezed for support.

“Actually, Miss Mills, I feel like seeing you is the only thing grounding me. I feel as if the better part of the last year of my life has been wasted. That I have been walking around but not really seeing; hearing, but not really listening, a mere casual observer rather than a participant. You have been very helpful in getting me to stop and appreciate that life will move on from this, and that I can be happy again.” Crane smiled briefly. “And that is why I was hoping you would not think less of me. I know we hardly know one another, but I feel drawn to you for some reason.” 

Abbie nodded. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” Abbie extended her hand to Crane and she got out of her seat.

Outside, the pair walked slowly in no particular direction. Each was quiet for a time, contemplating. Crane was thinking about how he could have gotten so lucky as to meet someone as wonderful as Abbie, and Abbie thinking of how someone as wonderful as Crane could have had such a terrible thing happen to him. After a few minutes, the cold night air got to Abbie and she shivered.

“Miss Mills, please, you are cold. Take my jacket.” Crane shrugged off his jacket and helped Abbie into it. “My apartment is not far from here, but I would be happy to walk you home or to arrange for transportation for you.”

“Don’t be silly, I can walk myself. Despite my dress and heels, no criminal will get the drop on me.”

“Miss Mills! I will not have you walk yourself home. I have no earthly idea what you mean by a criminal getting a ‘drop’ on you, but please, let us walk to my apartment. I will call you a cab from there. I am certain I have a few beers while we wait, if you so desire.” Crane offered his arm to Abbie.

Abbie, accepting his arm, said, “If you insist. I think a beer is just what the doctor ordered after our night, anyway.”

Crane opened his apartment door for Abbie and gestured for her to enter before him. Inside, Abbie looked around as she removed Crane’s jacket. “You don’t have much furniture in here, Crane. How long have you been living here?”

Crane offered Abbie an open beer from the fridge. “I moved in here shortly after Katrina indicated her desire to divorce. She kept the house and the furniture, so I replaced only what was strictly necessary. I will get around to a proper furniture shopping trip sometime, but it suits my needs for now.”

Abbie, taking a long sip of beer, had decided. “Crane, this is too sad for a Friday night. We’re doing shots. What do you have around here?” Even in her tallest heels, Abbie couldn’t quite reach the tallest kitchen cupboards where the hard liquor was kept. Crane, eyes transfixed on the way Abbie’s already short dress rode up on her thighs just the tiniest amount as she reached, could only mutter, “God’s wounds.”

Abbie turned around. “Crane? How about a little help since you are a giant? Grab that whisky and a couple of shot glasses.”

Crane shook his head to clear his mind and replied, “I am no giant; it is only that you are tiny in comparison to my relatively normal size.” He reached the whisky and glasses and set them on the counter in front of Abbie.

Abbie held a full shot glass out to Crane. “Here’s to memories. Let us enjoy the good ones and forgive, but never forget, ourselves and others for the bad ones. Live and learn, carpe diem.” Crane watched as Abbie downed the liquor and licked her lips afterward. Crane said a short prayer as he downed his shot as well.

Abbie immediately called for another shot, which Crane obliged, but then suggested, “Shall I call a cab for your transport home?”

“Don’t be silly. You just said that you haven’t been living your life since your divorce. It’s a Friday night and you are going to have some fun. Relax and enjoy.” Abbie then handed Crane another shot, which he quickly drank.

“Besides, I see you have a foosball table. I schooled you at chess and now I’m going to show you my mad foosball skills.”

After yet another shot, Crane arched an eyebrow. “You think if I have foosball table in my scarcely furnished apartment that you will have more skill than I?”

“Bring it,” Abbie replied as she grinned widely.


	3. Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because foosball can make a girl horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've all been so patient...smut ensues.

Abbie giggled as she scored yet another goal against Crane. He was pouting. Bottom lip fully out, pouting. After she beat him in three straight games, she took pity on him. “I neglected to mention that I am the greater New York area regional foosball champion twice running. Oops. My bad.”

Crane laughed deeply, the first time in a long time. “Well that explains it then. You get inebriated and make poor decisions. The most recent, of course, is giving a man hope and then taking it away.”

Abbie walked around the table and stood in front of Crane. She reached up and touched Crane’s face, saying, “Who said there’s no hope for you?” Although she had been teasing, the touch was again like lightning, just like in the pub on their first date. This time, instead of calming her nerves, she felt it straight in the pit of her stomach. This man standing in front of her, with his hair slightly too long and never quite under control and his five o’clock shadow in need of some trimming, was mesmerizing. She’d always departed from the stereotype and been into average, dark, and handsome, but in front of her was tall and foreign, and it worked for her, she realized.

Crane regarded Abbie quizzically. “Miss Mills, are you alright? If you have had too much to drink and have taken ill, I can arrange for a cab to come get you now, or I have a spare bedroom that you may use for the night. I am certain I could find some clothes for you to change into if that dress is too…tight,” Crane finished lamely. She was still staring at him, but in the way he imagined he looked when he was fantasizing about all the ways an evening with her could end. Silly, he thought. This woman was ill and yet he had hope that she might be having intimate thoughts about him. He reminded himself to behave like a gentleman, that this Miss Mills deserved the best treatment.

“So you want me to take my dress off?” Abbie ran her hand down Crane’s arm.

“My apologies, Miss Mills. I am acting like the worst scoundrel.” Crane shivered under her touch. “I only meant that should you require a change of clothing because you feel ill, I am happy to comply. But of course, you must have meant that you are ready to go home. Allow me to call you a cab.”

As Crane turned toward his phone, Abbie grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. “I meant no such thing, and you are no scoundrel.”

Abbie pulled him down to meet her at her level, her brown eyes regarding his blue ones. Crane held his breath and checked himself. Surely he was imagining this. He blinked his eyes, but upon opening them, Abbie was still there.

“Anyone who can take such a beating in both chess and foosball and still act like a gentleman deserves a consolation prize. Consider this yours.” Abbie began to unzip her dress.

“Miss Mills, please stop. I do not wish you to do anything simply because you have been imbibing of alcoholic beverages. I do not wish you to regret this tomorrow morning.” Crane closed his eyes and willed himself to remain steadfast. Stay the course, he thought.

“Crane. Trust me when I say that my judgment is not clouded right now.” Abbie reached for Crane’s hands and placed them on her hips. “Would you stop being a perfect gentleman for just a moment?”

Crane couldn’t breathe. Why this woman wanted anything to do with him, he wasn’t sure. But for just a moment, when his hands met Abbie’s hips, everything felt right. Better than they had in months. Before he changed his mind, he grabbed Abbie and picked her up, placing her on the foosball table. He bent down and placed a kiss on her lips, one that started chaste as he made sure she wanted to continue, but that began to get heated as she assured him that she did.

For a few minutes, everything was hands searching and feeling as lips were locked desperately together. Crane stepped back to breathe after a minute, and Abbie immediately missed his touch.

“Miss Mills. Surely you understand that is a Tornado foosball table. In a moment of poor judgment, I disrespected you and the table by placing you upon it. Please allow me to correct that behavior.” Before Abbie could respond, Crane had grabbed her like a new husband carrying his bride across the threshold, and moved to carry her to the couch.

“Mmm, no. Bedroom.” Abbie breathed into Crane’s ear.

Crane walked through the hallway into his bedroom in record time. He placed Abbie upon the bed gently and looked into her inviting brown eyes. “Prepare yourself. It has been some time…since I have been with a woman.”

Abbie grabbed Crane by the shirt and pulled him down on top of her, then flipped so she was sitting on him. “I am not worried, and you shouldn’t be either. Enjoy this. Of course, I could always call that cab…” Abbie grinned and arched an eyebrow at Crane as she once again began to unzip her dress.

Crane flipped Abbie as she laughed. “Allow me.” He ran his hands up her smooth legs, then up her sides and all the way to her face. He leaned in for a deep kiss that didn’t last nearly long enough for Abbie’s liking. He then moved to pay attention to her neck, kissing and nibbling at her pulse point while he reached behind her and slowly unzipped her dress.

He sat up to fully admire her as he gently pulled the spaghetti straps off her shoulders, then leaned back down to kiss her again. He tugged on the bottom of her dress, pulling ever so slowly.

The pace was not nearly what Abbie desired right then, so she growled a warning at Crane and pushed him off to allow for better access to the hem of her dress. Crane read the signs and quickly obliged. Once Abbie’s dress was all the way off, Crane took a moment to neatly fold it and set it on the chair beside his bed. He focused his attention on Abbie, admiring all her smooth curves and the tantalizing amount of skin on display for him and him alone. She was wearing a matching black bra and thong set, lacy and inviting. He muttered “God’s wounds” under his breath before diving in – mouth and hands everywhere he could reach.

“Hold up, cowboy. You are wearing far too much right now,” Abbie breathed in what Crane would later describe, if asked, as the sexiest throaty voice he’d ever heard. Abbie made short work of his tie and shirt, opening to reveal a surprisingly fit body. Tall and thin he may have appeared to be while wearing clothes, but underneath Abbie was impressed by his muscular build. He certainly appeared as if he’d have no trouble throwing her around, if he was so inclined.

“Where have you been hiding all that muscle? You’re like a male model!” Abbie voiced her approval.

“A model I am most certainly not, but you are surely a goddess or an angel sent from heaven. Do you have the slightest idea of just how beautiful you are?” Crane responded.

Abbie grinned as she said, “I am definitely no angel.” And before Crane even knew what was happening, his pants were off and thrown somewhere (he didn’t care if he never found them) and Abbie was taking his hard length in her small hands.

“Are you kidding me? A model with a dick this size?” Abbie said incredulously. “How am I not fighting women off with a stick for you?”

Before Crane could reply, Abbie had taken him in her mouth and began a series of moves that Crane was sure were designed to kill him. She had the most expert tongue, licking and sucking just where and how he liked. Despite his size, she was able to pay attention to the full length of him, and before Crane knew it, he was building to final release.

“Wait, stop.” Crane hissed. Abbie sat up and looked at Crane, confused. “This will be all over far too soon if you carry on like that. An absolute goddess, my own personal treasure. It is your turn to be enticed by my skill.” Crane flipped her onto the bed and pulled off her thong, which was by now soaking wet.

“Absolutely soaked, excited just for me. How delightful,” Crane murmured before he placed a long, slim finger inside Abbie’s wet core. She gasped as he hit the right spots, and again when he added another finger and began to set a rhythm. Abbie grabbed her own breasts and squeezed, causing Crane to groan in his desire. He would not give himself any further pleasure until she came first, he vowed.

Crane bent down and began to lick and suck at Abbie’s swollen clit as his fingers kept up the rhythm. Abbie moaned, “Oh God, just like that,” and bucked her hips in time with his fingers. After a few more references to deities, Abbie came hard, crying out in pleasure and then stilled.

Crane put his fingers in his mouth as Abbie lazily regarded him and sucked her juices off. “Delicious. You taste so good, treasure.”

“Crane, that was amazing. I want more.” Abbie pulled him to her and placed him at her entrance.

Crane, watching for any sign of discomfort, slammed inside Abbie, both of them gasping at the sensations. Crane lifted Abbie and rolled over so that he could grab her ass as he pounded into her. “This bottom, treasure, has been driving me to distraction all day long. You have the most perfect backside. There should be paintings made to honor it.”

Abbie arched back, resting her hands on Crane’s knees to steady herself. She felt the tension coiling in the pit of her stomach again. Everything with Crane was so good, so in perfect rhythm. He knew how to handle her without being told, and when he spoke, his accent drove her crazy.

Crane moved his hands from Abbie’s ass to her breasts, then back down again as he leaned forward to suck at her nipples. She was deliciously sweaty and Crane lapped it all up, alternating between sucking and biting.

“I’m ready, Crane. I need it from behind,” Abbie groaned as she dismounted Crane, bending over on her hands and knees, her perfect ass up in the air and beckoning.

Crane only allowed himself a moment before he knelt behind her and began thrusting again. Abbie yelled as he hit all the right spots, driving her closer and closer to the edge. Crane couldn’t stop staring at her beautiful round bottom, her curves taunting him. Her cheeks bounced invitingly with each thrust. Crane had the patience of saints some days, but with Abbie’s round rear in his sights, he lost all control. Grabbing her ass with one hand, he used his thumb to tease her hole as he continued thrusting.

Abbie’s eyes widened in surprise. She did not expect sex with an almost complete stranger to feel so good. She loved the feelings and everything he was doing. He read her like a book without her giving him any instruction.

“Yes Crane!” she encouraged. “God, don’t stop! Ugh…I’m so close now.” Abbie managed to breathe out as the tension in her gut threatened to release.

Crane needed no further instruction and began thrusting his thumb in time with his cock. He was so hard and so close. This woman was absolutely going to kill him. He wanted to feel, to touch, to kiss everything and everywhere, nothing was enough. He heard Abbie gasp and felt her walls pulsing around him. He came only seconds later.

The pair collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. Abbie looked at Crane and said, “where did you learn to fuck like that?”

Crane, still catching his breath, replied, “I have never connected with someone quite like that. Everything I did was because I needed to. You are absolutely breathtaking, amazing.”

“Yeah, well I plan on connecting like that again, and again, and again…I just need to rest first.” Abbie yawned and closed her eyes.

“Sleep, treasure. I will call you a cab in the morning.” Crane chuckled as he realized he was talking to a sleeping Abbie. He quietly walked out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, pondering how he got here. Not a year ago he was in a miserable marriage, wanting out but feeling like it was his duty to stay. Now he had the most captivating woman in his bed and he couldn’t wait for her to wake up so that he could spend more time with her, getting to know her better.

Crane smiled and prepared a makeshift bed on the couch in the living room. He had no desire to wake Abbie, and he also didn’t want things to be awkward if she woke up and found that she was, in fact, regretful of her actions earlier this evening. Crane would never allow her to feel anything less than perfect if he could help it, so he would pretend to sleep if she wanted to sneak out in the middle of the night.

*****************************

Instead, three hours later, Crane woke to the dark silhouette of an angel standing over him calling his name. 

Wait, no, take that back, angels don’t pump your hard dick teasingly while licking their lips. Crane sat up immediately as Abbie took him in her mouth again, moaning as she sucked and licked expertly. Crane woke up fully then, groaning his approval. After a few minutes, Abbie sat up and looked at Crane. She was still fully naked, and she looked so perfect. “I told you earlier I wanted to do it again. Are you ready?” Abbie breathed into Crane’s ear and sat on him, aligning with ease so that Crane was now inside her.

“God’s wounds, Miss Mills. You are so wet for me already…” Crane breathed heavily, not sure if anything came out making any sense. His head was spinning and he could hardly think straight.

“I woke up cold and alone. Get in the bedroom and fuck me, Crane.” Abbie said as she pouted.

Crane lifted her immediately, still inside her, and walked off the couch and over to the wall. He braced her against the wall and pounded into her, wildly, as she gasped in surprise. Her feet weren’t even touching the floor, so all she could do was enjoy the ride. She bent down and captured Crane’s lips and kissed him hard, biting his bottom lip and tugging gently as he continued to slam into her.

It all felt so good, but Abbie wasn’t ready for it to be over. “Crane, stop, please,” she begged. He immediately stilled and let her down.

“What is it, treasure? Did I hurt you?” Crane searched her eyes for any indication of pain.

“I want to suck my juices off your hard cock. I want you to watch me taste myself on you. Take me back to bed. Now.” Abbie demanded.

Crane was all too happy to comply. He picked her up and seated himself inside her again, teasing her gently as he carried her back to his bed. He set her down and laid back on the bed. Abbie crawled toward him and took his cock in her hands. “Dear God, did you get bigger?” She complained, before taking him all the way in her mouth, moaning as she tasted herself on him. The mixture of her juices and the little drops of precum that were quickly sucked up was amazing. Abbie had never enjoyed giving oral pleasure before Crane, but she found she couldn’t help herself now.

Abbie picked up the pace, sucking and licking harder and faster as she began to tease her clit at the same time. Crane groaned at the sight, pulling Abbie off him. “I am absolutely not going to be able to control myself if you keep that up. That is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” he warned her.

Abbie leaned in and kissed him. “Then watch and enjoy,” she smiled and pushed him back on the bed. She resumed right where she left off, beginning to pant as she worked herself up. She knew exactly what she needed and did just what she liked. Soon she was groaning as she felt herself getting closer and closer, which drove Crane crazy with the sensations.

Crane growled and pushed her off. “I have to have you, Abbie. Your mouth is amazing, but not enough right now.” He flipped her over so that she was under him and began pushing into her. Everything felt so good, but Abbie sensed Crane wanted more.

“What do you need, Crane? Tell me.” Abbie said, looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

“I want to fuck your ass, Abbie. I cannot stop thinking about it. I am sorry.” Crane said in response.

Abbie gently pushed him off and turned over, sticking her ass up in the air just the way he liked. She turned her head and said, “Don’t be sorry. If that’s what you want, I want to give it to you.”

Crane hesitated a moment before agreeing. He was completely drawn in by her ass and couldn’t get enough. He made sure to push in slowly, easing in little by little until he was all the way in. “Good?” he asked Abbie.

“Great,” she replied. “Now fuck me,” she said.

Crane set an aggressive pace and nearly lost his mind. It didn’t take either of them long before they came, collapsing for the second time that night on the bed.

“I knew you liked my ass, Crane, but I didn’t realize it was that much,” Abbie said after a minute.

“I am so sorry, treasure. I just cannot get enough of you. I want you in every way, in every place. I will not be able to return to rational thought for any length of time when you are around, I dare say.” Crane replied. “I hope I did not hurt you.”

“Not at all,” Abbie replied, stroking his chest gently. “I’m right there with you. I might not ever be able to focus again. I will keep seeing the look on your face as you were driving into me, hands on my ass and determination on your face. It was a thing of beauty. And I’m turned on all over again.”

“Again? Like a minx,” Crane whispered. “I need to shower, but my shower is big enough for two, if you think you would like to go again.”

Abbie grinned as she said, “show me the way.”


End file.
